Fire and Smoke
by reelafan
Summary: What if 13.21 ended differently. Spoilers for Season 13. This is my first fan fic.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Fire and Smoke  
Author: Reelafan  
Disclaimer: The names of characters contained herein are the property of the copyright holder of "ER." No infringements of these copyrights are intended.  
Spoilers: Season 13.

This is my first fanfic so please be gentle- thanks

Ray groaned as he woke up, all he saw were white tiles on a ceiling, he slowly turned his head to see where he was. The last thing he remembered was that he was getting a voicemail from Neela. He dropped his phone and was picking it and that's where everything went blank. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital, but it wasn't County. He didn't recognize anyone here. He tried to get up but he couldn't move, he was sore all over.

"hey there Mr.Barnett, just sit back and let us check you out" as two lights shone right at his eyes. He moved his head to see who was talking and saw a middle aged man looking at him. "who are you?" "where am I?" Ray asked.

Mr.Barnett, what is the last thing you remember?

"I remember leaving the bar on Main St. and I dropped my phone, I was reaching down for my phone and then saw this truck heading towards me" .

Mr.Barnett, you were in an accident. A truck was heading towards you but because of that other person you weren't hurt that bad. You might be pretty sore for the next few days but you should be ok. Unfortunately the other person took most of the force."

Other person??"

The truck was heading for you, but this young lady pushed you out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, she was struck pretty bad and took most of the force that you would have.

Young lady?? Ray tried to search his mind to who this person was, there wasn't anyone with him when he left the bar.

"who was this other person?".

"I don't have the name here but she is in ICU right now. She's hurt pretty bad".

"Can I see her?"

"well Mr.Barnett, I think its best you stay here. We need to get you checked out".

"please" he pleaded. I have to know who it was…I can't just sit here knowing there's someone out there who saved me and not know who it was…please….." He looked at the doctor earnestly. The doctor looked at him for a moment, hesitating, it wasn't protocol to allow a patient to walk through the hospital without being checked, but he saw the pain and regret in the young man's eyes. "ok…but a nurse will take you there and then bring you right back" the doctor said. "thank you".

The Nurse came and took Ray down a long hall and then showed him a door and said the young woman was behind the door but he could look through to see her.

Ray paused, and then looked at the door, looked back at the nurse, and slowly made his way to the door. He looked through the glass and what he saw there made him turn white as a sheet. It was the one thing he dreaded seeing. There behind the door, laying on a bed, with machines hooked all over her, was Neela.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who sent the encouraging comments! As a first fanfic it was great to read your comments. Thank you so much!

Ray couldn't breath, he just stared at the window, he didn't know what to do, what to say. He couldn't believe it, there behind the door was _Neela_, the one person he loved, the one person he couldn't stand to see being hurt. "_no_…._no….no_" he said softly to himself shaking his head in disbelief, the tears started to roll down his face….he couldn't stand…he grabbed the door handle for support as he slumped to the ground, his head and body against the door. He wrapped his arms over his face to cover himself and he started to sob.

The nurse, came up to him and softly said 'It's not your fault", she bent down to him and started to help him up. "come on we have to get you checked out"…"no…I'm not going" he said strongly. 'but sir, you really need to get checked out"…she started to guide him to his room…. "no! I am not leaving her. I'm not leaving Neela" he said defiantly. "you know her??" the nurse asked. "We work together, and lived together- she was my roommate." He quickly added so she wouldn't misunderstand. "She's a doctor at County". The nurse was quiet- she knew the best thing for him right now was to let him speak. He needed someone to just listen to him. Even if she could say something, she didn't know what to say. The nurse did the only thing she could think of- she reached out to Ray to lead him back to his room.

"can I go inside and see her?" he said softly, his gaze resting on the door to the ICU unit.

"I think you should get checked first, and then I will speak to a doctor- I'm sure once he knows what's going on, he would be ok with it.…come on now" she said softly as she guided Ray back to his room.

Staring at Neela through the window, Ray coughed to clear his voice- "can I have a moment?" he whispered so quietly it was barely audible. He didn't want to leave Neela.

"Of course" the nurse said, she moved over a few feet away from him to give him some privacy.

Ray looked through the glass at Neela and instinctively reached up and rested his hand on the window along her. He just wanted to touch her, to hold her in his arms. He had never felt so far away from her than he did at that point.

Tears started to roll down his cheeks. "Was all the pain and suffering of the past year- supposed to amount to _this_?? To them being led to this point- with him standing outside of an ICU Unit while Neela was in there" he thought. None of it made any sense to him. "After everything Neela had been through this year- and now this."

The mixture of pain and guilt enveloping him. Ray closed his eyes, his hand still resting on the glass window. "I love you" he thought. He opened his eyes and turned back to the nurse. He reluctantly allowed her to take him- he didn't want to leave Neela but he knew it was best, if it meant he could see her later.


	3. Chapter 3

Once Ray was checked out and cleared, he was allowed to see Neela. The same nurse took him over to the room and allowed him to see her.

"You have 10mins" the nurse said softly.

She felt bad for the young man- she could see the pain in his eyes and she knew that although he said they worked together and were roommates, there was more to it than that. She wondered if the young woman knew how this man felt about her.

Ray opened the door and slowly walked in, he just stared at Neela from a distance. She was lying on the bed as still as a quiet night. The only sound was the sound of the breathing machine that was hooked up to her. There were machines all over her. Being a doctor, he knew it wasn't good, she wasn't in good shape. She had a large bandage on the right side of her forhead and cuts along her face.

The room was eerily quiet, except for the sound of the machines, _psssst….psssst…..pssssst _they sounded. After a long time of staring at her, he made his way towards her. He sat in the chair beside her and gently took her hand in his. He felt the bandage on her hand and looked down at the cuts all over her hand….the tears started to fall down his face

"_why Neela,…why…..why…"_ he whispered…. "_why_ didn't you let me get hit by that truck"… "I should have been the one to get hit..not _you_"…

"I should be the one here right now…not you….." he trailed off. Tears running down his cheeks.

The door opened, "Sir you have to go…." The nurse said softly. She didn't want to ask him to go but it was policy.

Ray didn't turn around he just nodded his head silently. The nurse left the room and once Ray heard the door close behind her he slowly got up, not wanting to leave Neela. With his hand still in hers, he bent down to her face and softly whispered in her ear,

"I'll be back soon"… "I love you".

He gently kissed her on her forhead and then let go of her hand. He felt his connection to her quickly disappear. His body still aching all over, he turned slowly and left the room.

Outside of the room, Ray sighed heavily and then decided it was best to call Abby. She was Neela's best friend and she should know about Neela. He dialed Abby's number.

"hello, this is Abby"

"Uh hey Abby, this is Ray"

"Oh hi Ray…what can I do for you" Abby asked cheerily

"Its about Neela..." his voice trailed off


	4. Chapter 4

Abby arrived at the hospital and searched for Ray. He said he would be waiting near the doors for her in the waiting area. She spotted him waiting and leaning against the wall staring into space like he was in his own little world.

"Ray?" Abby gently touched his shoulder.

Ray looked over at Abby, suddenly being pulled back into the world, he looked at her for a moment with no expression written across his face, and then tears started to fall down his cheek.

"Oh Ray"…she said as she pulled him into her arms. Ray started to cry into her shoulder. "It should have been me Abby..not her…she doesn't deserve this…she's so good….she didn't deserve this" his voice trailed off into her shoulder.

"How is she doing?" Abby asked

Ray wiped the tears from his eyes and moved out of Abby's arms. "I don't know….they said they would let us know if things change. Right now she's stable"

The door opened and a wave of cool air spread in, Ray turned to the direction of the breeze and saw Pratt walking in hurriedly.

"I let the guys know about Neela" Abby said…Ray simply nodded.

"Hey guys, any news on Neela…how's she doing?" Pratt asked

"We don't know anything yet, she's still in ICU" Abby said

"The other guys said they were going to come by later on. They were pretty worried." Pratt said.

After a while the others from County had joined Abby, Pratt and Ray. Each person was waiting around for Neela. Since County was still closed they were all able to wait together in the waiting room. The door to the area they were in opened and everyone turned…in walked Gates.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you so much to those who have read or sent reviews- They were great!

"Where is she….where is Neela"….Gates asked, anger written all over his tone.

"She's in ICU Tony, we haven't heard anything yet"…Abby walked towards him

Gates turned and saw Ray leaning against the wall. Ray was staring at the floor, lost in his own thoughts and didn't know that Gates had walked in.

"_YOU_….It was _YOU_…." Gates started charging towards Ray. Ray looked up surprised, not ready for Gates. Gates swung at Ray and punched him in the face. Ray not expecting the blow, was knocked down to the ground. Ray got up and started to go after Tony, the others got between them both and held back Tony and Ray.

"It's you" Gates yelled out.

"Get off of me…" Gates angrily said to the Pratt and Abby who were holding him back. He tried to shrug them off himself

"Neela's in there because of _you_".. "Quite ironic since you said _I_ couldn't take care of her…" Gates said. Ray looked at Gates intently….remembering what occurred so many hours ago….

flashback

At Abby's wedding party, Ray was sitting at the bar when Gates walked up to get a drink.

" You want to leave a mess wherever you go, that's up to you. But there are two things I will not let you screw around with. That is patient's lives and..." Ray said to Gates  
"And what, Ray?"  
"And her." Ray stated  
"Hey, I care about her, you sulky little piss ant." Gates shot back  
"I bet you have yourself almost convinced of that. But, see, the problem is, you're the only one that buys it."  
"You don't know how to take care of her." Ray said to Gates  
"Well, Ray, at least I'm trying." Gates said with a snide smile

"Yeah, that's right. Like you took care of Meg, huh?" Ray yelled back

And that's when the fight broke out…..

Ray looked intently at Gates. The anger was building; he didn't want Gates here or anywhere near Neela.

"You said I couldn't take care of her" Gates said seething….

"Is this how _YOU_ take care of her? You get her so messed up she ends up in ICU??" Gates shot back angrily.

Ray didn't say anything. He didn't know what to say. "She's in there because of _you_". Gates yelled at him as he pointed at Ray.

"Come on man…not here..." Pratt said to Gates. Pratt got in front of him and guided Gates away from Ray and the others and took him into another room.

"Don't listen to him Ray…he's just angry" Abby said to Ray.

Ray didn't say anything he just looked at her with a great sadness in his eyes and started to walk away towards the door

"Ray…" Abby called out, she felt bad….she could see Ray was so hurt

Ray didn't stop he just kept walking, went through the doors and disappeared from everyone's view, into the darkness of the night.


	6. Chapter 6

Abby followed Ray out and ran after him….she grabbed his arm to stop him

'hey..' she said softly…

'don't listen to him, he just being…Gates" she said disgustingly

Ray shook his head…"He's right"

"If it weren't for me, Neela wouldn't be here right now. If I hadn't gotten drunk in a bar, none of this would be happening." Ray said angrily. He was angry at himself for causing this to happen.

"Ray…its not your fault, you didn't know Neela was going to push you out of the way of that truck. Don't leave her…she needs you…especially now….she needs you to be there for her, to be strong for her"

Ray shook his head "All I've done is hurt her. I don't deserve her and she doesn't deserve this. She's better without me being there. Gates is right- I _didn't _take care of her. I only hurt her more".

"You were the one that was there for her after Michael. You are the only one that understands her, the one person she confides in. I see the way she looks at you, I know what you mean to her. If you leave now, you will be hurting her."

Ray looked up at Abby, Abby gently smiled, took Rays arm to guide him back and said…"come on..lets go back'


	7. Chapter 7

It was very late that night and most of the others had left to go home. Abby, Tony and Ray stayed behind and the others asked the three of them to update them about Neela. Abby had protested to Ray that he should go home- she was there and if anything changed with Neela's condition, she would call him right away. Ray adamantly refused and said he wouldn't leave Neela.

Tony was standing outside of Neela's room talking to the nurse when Neela started to wake up. She could hear Tony's voice but didn't know what he was saying. The Nurse that was attending to Neela saw she was waking up.

"hey there sweetie…." The nurse said

"where am I?" Neela whispered hoarsely

"Sweetie you're at Mercy…you were in a car accident."

Neela started to remember that she left Abby's wedding party and saw Ray down the street. She called out to him but he didn't hear her. She tried calling him on his phone and started to walk towards him. She heard the sound of a truck and saw it was heading towards Ray. She ran out to him and pushed him out of the way and that was the last thing she remembered. She didn't know how Ray was- _was he hurt? Was he safe? _

"Where is Ray?" she asked groggily

"Ray…? Don't know of any Ray" the nurse said confused. The nurses had changed duty since Ray had been discharged so she didn't know that Ray was a patient or that he was waiting outside.

"There's no Ray _here_, honey" the nurse said confidently

Neela thought she would ask for Tony so she could find out. She didn't know who else was there.

"Tony…." She said barely audible, her voice was getting tired.

"what's that sweetie?" the nurse kneeled down to hear her better

"Tony…."

"Tony? I think there is a Tony outside- don't know if he's your Tony but I'll see if he is outside"

Neela closed her eyes…she was starting to fade out but she wanted to talk to Tony first. She needed to know that Ray was ok.

The nurse left Neela and went outside. Abby, Tony and Ray stood up at her presence.

"She's awake now. We are going to do some tests."

Ray closed his eyes in relief hearing that she has woken up- it was a good sign.

"She's asking for Tony…" the nurse said.

Ray quickly opened his eyes and looked at the nurse and then looked at Gates. Gates gave Ray a smug- "_I told you" _look and then walked past Ray and Abby. Ray looked down, a look of defeat worn across his face.

_She loves Gates- he knew that now _Ray thought.

Abby went over to Ray- she saw the look of sadness across his face. "you have to fight for her" Abby said.

Gates sat down beside Neela and took her hand. Neela looked at him- she didn't know what to say.

"Hey Mayday- you gave us all a scare"… Gates smiled at Neela

"How's Ray" she said meekly. She didn't care about small talk- she just wanted to make sure Ray was safe.

At hearing her mention Ray's name, Tony jaw tightened and he answered "I don't know"

Gates didn't want to give any opportunity to Neela and Ray- so he answered as truthfully as he knew. He rationalized his answer by noting that he really didn't know how Ray was- after his argument he said nothing to him, much less ask him how his injuries were. He didn't care for him and he wanted to make sure Neela felt the same.

"Is he outside?" she asked…

"Shhh honey…you should get some rest" Gates said. He deliberately avoided answering her question.

"hmm yeah" Neela said as she drifted off to sleep- she tried to fight it but she couldn't.

Gates got up and walked out of the room. Once in the hallway, he walked over to Abby and Ray. He gave Ray a glaring look and said "I think you should leave". Ray looked at him sternly "I'm not leaving" he stated. Abby moved and got in between the two men to prevent them from fighting.

"I think I'm going to go and see her" Abby said, not wanting to get in the middle of the fight.

"she's sleeping" Gates said sternly without taking his gaze off Ray.

"uh OK well, we'll just wait until she wakes up" Abby said as she pulled Ray away from Gates to a chair so they could sit down. Ray reluctantly let Abby pull him away from Gates. He knew there was no point getting into a fight with Gates here.


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- They were great! They were really encouraging.

After Neela woke up again, Abby asked Ray if she could see Neela. Abby had to start her shift soon so she had to leave. Ray wanted to see Neela but he knew Abby wanted to see her. Abby went to see her. She gave both Ray and Gates a look that said behave yourself.

"Hey" Abby said softly to Neela

"how are you feeling?"

"Like I got hit by a truck…" Neela smiled meakly

Abby laughed- it was just like Neela- even being here and going through all this- she still had her sense of humor.

"You should be on your honeymoon" Neela stated to Abby

"yeah were leaving tomorrow…but…well maybe I should postpone with everything going on"

"what? No…no…don't postpone…that would just make me feel worse"

Neela tried to move but grimaced as pain shot down through her arms.

"How's Ray, Abby?" Neela asked a look of deep concern etched in her face

"Well…." Abby paused she didn't know how much to tell Neela- she didn't want her worrying. "Other than worrying about you…and a few scratches and soreness, he's ok. He's outside right now"

"He's outside??" Neela said. "Tony never said anything earlier." She added annoyed. She knew it was just like Gates not to say anything. He didn't like Ray and more importantly he didn't want her to be with Ray.

"He hasn't left the building. I told him to go home and sleep but he insisted that he wouldn't leave until you left" Abby said

Neela smiled softly… "I want to talk to him- there's so much I want to say to him, but I can't even think straight right now. I think I really need to sleep right now…and he needs to go home and get some rest too. If he goes home- he can come back and I'll be more rested to talk to him. There's not much he can do here anyways. Tell him to go home Abby….." Neela started to cough. Her throat was still tired and she wasn't used to talking too much yet.

Meanwhile outside, Ray was getting tired of waiting to see Neela. Abby's seen her, even Gates has seen her…._I don't want to wait anymore_ he thought to himself. He didn't want to interrupt Abby but he just wanted to talk to Neela. He decided to go to her room. He walked over to her room and slightly opened the door a crack…he heard Neela coughing.

"you should go to sleep"

"Yeah…" Neela said sleepily

"but Abby, please…tell Ray to go home…" she paused- she was drifting to sleep "...he doesn't need to be here" Her voice trailing off…sleep was invading her body and as much as she was trying to fight it, it was overpowering her.

"sure" Abby said

Ray closed the door stunned. _Neela_ _didn't want him there._ He knew she loved Gates but to hear her say that she didn't want him there…_but why did she push me out of the way from that truck_ he thought…._she would have done it for anyone she knows- that's the kind of person she is_ he mused. Ray turned away from the door and steadily walked out of the waiting area. Gates watched him leave, a confused look on his face wondering where Ray was headed in such a hurry.

At the same moment in Neelas room:

"Tell him that I really want to talk to him but I just need some sleep and when he comes back…I want to see him"

'sure" Abby said

"Thank you Abby" Neela whispered as she drifted off to sleep

Abby walked out and looked around for Ray. Not seeing him anywhere she asked Gates

"where's Ray?"

"He just left" Gates said confidently

"Did he say where he was going?" asked Abby who now had a concerned and confused look across her face

"Nope and I didn't care and I didn't ask. If you ask me- it's better he's gone"

Abby looked away with concern

"Let me call him" she said

"Hi its Ray, leave a message after the tone…."…"Hi Ray..its Abby….can you call me when you get this message…thanks". Abby hung up with a look of concern on her face.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging.

Ray left the hospital not really knowing where he was going or what he was doing. He was stunned…Neela didn't want him there. He walked around the streets of Chicago aimlessly not knowing where he was going and not really caring. Neela's words kept replaying in his mind…. _"tell Ray to go home….. he doesn't need to be here". _

After a few hours of just walking the streets he found himself in a park and sat down on a bench. He ran his hand over his face and through his hair in an attempt to wake himself up and clear his thoughts. "what was he going to do?" He never had an issue meeting woman- and being in the band only served to help. But despite being around so many women and dating so many of them- he never figured he would fall for Neela. She was his roommate- his friend- his _Best friend_. He started to think of all the times they had shared.

He stared into the distance of the park- lost in his own thoughts, he could see the image of Neela leaving for work one day. It was a bright sunny day but Ray had seen the forecast and they had forecasted rain later that day. Ray looked at Neela getting ready and said "Hey you better take this as he handed her an umbrella." Neela had looked at him and started to laugh "Ray it's such a sunny day I don't need that" Ray had tried to convince her but she refused. Later on in the day it started raining really heavily all day, with Chicago rain it didn't just rain it pelted you all over. Neela walked in the door after work, Neela's makeup had smeared all over after having walked through the rain. When she came in, Ray looked at her and said with a serious face- 'what was it you said you didn't need?"…and then burst into laughter as he couldn't hold the straight face any longer. Neela had given him this angry look and said " don't even start with me" And then walked away to her room and slammed the door.

Ray smiled fondly as he remembered that moment- _the look on her face_….he thought. He thought of her now and what she had said and his face grew a sad expression. He was going to miss her. Ray looked around the garden and realized it was actually a very nice place, he wasn't sure why he had never noticed it before. There were the bench he was sitting on was on the edge of a path, Ray's eyes followed the length of the trail, there were flowers along the path and on one side where the path seemed to end only because that was as far as he could see, there were bushes. There were these tall, old garden lampposts along the path that were burning a bright light against the dark starry night. He saw couples walking together hand in hand. Ray watched them and thought this would be a nice place to bring Neela to, they could walk together just like all of these couples. Ray stopped himself- _I can't think this way- she wants to be with Gates_. Ray sighed and lifted himself slowly from the bench, he was still aching all over. It was late, he thought, time to go home.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- They were great! They were really encouraging.

Ray opened the door to his apartment and walked in, he threw his coat over the sofa. The room was dark except for the moonlight entering through the window. Ray looked around the room, remembering the good times he's had with Neela. Each corner in the room held a different memory of him and Neela. He looked over at the desk in the corner and his gaze rested on a picture of him and Neela that was sitting on the desk. He had used the picture for the CD he had given her. Ray slowly walked over to the desk and picked up the picture. He traced his finger along Neela and sighed. _How did things get so wrong_, he wondered. She was so happy in that picture, that was the only thing he wanted for her- to be happy- Ray thought to himself. Ray decided that if she didn't want him to be with her- if that's what made her happy- then that's what he would do. He would keep away from her. He just wanted her to be as happy as she was in that picture.

He put the picture down, and moved to the sofa to grab his jacket to put it away. He lifted his jacket, 'ding', he looked down at the source of the noise. His phone had fallen out of his jacket. He bent down to pick it up and saw there was a message. He checked the message and heard Abby's message. _It was too late to call her back now_. He wondered if she was calling about Neela. He decided he would call her tomorrow. He called the hospital to check on Neela, once he heard she was ok, he decided it would be ok to call Abby later.

The next day, Ray called Abby. He knew he would have to call Abby but he really didn't want to hear her tell him that Neela didn't want him with her.

"Hi this is Abby" Abby said

"Hey Abby, its Ray" Ray said hesitantly

"Oh hi Ray. I'm glad you called" she paused "I'm just getting ready to leave…"

"leave?" Ray said surprised

"Yeah. I'm leaving for my honeymoon today."

"Oh yeah" Ray said

"How come you left so quickly yesterday?" Abby asked

"Uh…I just had to leave, since County's opening up in the next few days, I just had to get somethings done" Ray explained

"Oh ok" Abby said in a suprising tone

"Well Neela wanted me to let you know-" before she could continue, Ray interrupted her

"Uh Abby, I really have to get going- is Neela ok?" he asked.

"Yeah she's ok-"

"ok great- I really have to get going. Have a great honeymoon" Ray hung up the phone abruptly before Abby could say anything.

Ray put the phone down, he felt bad for hanging up so quickly with Abby but he didn't know what to do. Ray looked around the room, he had a few days off until he had to be at work. He decided he would use the time to think of how he was going to stay away from Neela. He sat down on the couch and stared at the phone lost in his own thoughts.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks so much to everyone who has read or sent reviews- They were great! I did want to say thanks to everyone who sent a review you are all really encouraging. This chapter took a little more time to write- but here it is!

Abby came by to visit Neela before she left for her honeymoon.

"Hey- how are you feeling?" Abby smiled as she opened the door to Neela's room.

"Hi Abby. I'm glad you stopped by" Neela said as she smiled back at Abby

"I didn't think you would have time to visit before your trip" Neela said

"You didn't think I would not see my best friend before I left did you?" Abby said with a smile as she gave Neela a shocked look

"Of course not" Neela said as she laughed

"I didn't see Ray today. Is he ok Abby?" Neela asked with a concerned look on her face

"Uh, so I saw Gates outside" Abby said

"Abby" Neela knew she was trying to change the topic

"What is it? Is Ray ok?" Neela started to look more concerned, her face grew a serious look.

"No he's ok. I spoke to him today. He's at home getting rest, he said he has to work in a few days when County opened up so he's doing things to get ready."

"Oh" Neela said a small look of disappointment was on her face

"I'm sure he'll come by to visit. He didn't even want to leave you when he found out you were here" Abby said quickly when she noticed the look of disappointment on Neela's face

"I know- I just can't wait to see him" Neela said as a smile spread across her face

"I'm sure he feels the same way" Abby said with a wink

Neela and Abby talked for a while until Abby had to leave.

"I wish I didn't have to go" Abby started to say

"Don't tell Luka that" Neela laughed

"Yeah I don't think he would like hearing that" Abby laughed

"Ok I will be back soon and I will try to call you."

"I just want you to have a good time" Neela smiled

Abby reached out and took Neela's hand and squeezed her hand gently. She smiled at Neela and then turned to leave.

After Abby left Neela was tired but excited at the prospect of seeing Ray. There was so much she wanted to say to him. She wanted him to know how she felt about him. They had spoken at Abby's wedding but they were interrupted before she could say everything she had been feeling for the past year. She wanted to say all the things she didn't get a chance to that evening at Abby's wedding. She knew when she was with Michael that her feelings for Ray had started to grow, that was why she left- it was what she thought was the right thing to do. She was married to a man she was supposed to be in love with and while she did love Michael she knew her feelings for Ray had started to grow. After Michael, Ray was always there for her even when she pushed him away. She knew when she was with Gates that it wasn't what she really wanted but at the time it was the easiest way for her to forget Michael and her guilt over having feelings for Ray. When she was with Michael and had feelings for Ray, she felt like she was betraying Michael. She realized though, that Gates wasn't right, the person she loved is Ray. 'Ray' she smiled at the thought of him. She couldn't wait to see him.


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks so much to everyone who has read or sent reviews- They were great! I am a reela fan and I do plan to have these two together but I want to make it interesting for all of you and entertaining. I did want to say thanks to everyone who sent a review they were really kind and encouraging.

The next few days went quickly, Ray started back at work and would frequently call the hospital to get updates on Neela. Everyone at County visited Neela after their shifts except for Ray. Neela enjoyed the distraction but couldn't understand why Ray didn't visit her. Each time someone came by, she asked for Ray and sometimes they told her he was working and other times they said they didn't know, when they asked Ray he gave a different reason for not visiting. Most of the time he told them he was still sore from the accident and working a whole shift left him with no recourse other than to go home and rest up. Each time Neela asked for Ray a disappointed look crossed her face but she tried to be understanding, after all, Ray was in the accident too and she understood that he needed to rest as well.

Ray walked up to the admin counter to put down some of the charts he had, Pratt walked up at the same time.

"Hey man…you're shift almost done?" Pratt asked as he swung around Ray to the other side of the counter.

"Yeah just about" Ray said without looking up

"You uh…going to see Neela?" Pratt asked. Pratt was concerned about why Ray hadn't been to see Neela yet- he knew Ray had feelings for Neela- even if he hadn't told him- he just knew.

"Don't know" was all Ray said again without looking up

"What's up with you two? I mean a few weeks ago- you were all over this girl and now you don't even want to go visit her??" Pratt asked

Ray looked up sharply… "I told you before- with my injuries I need to rest up and I want her to have some time for herself to rest" Ray said sternly

"Is that the real reason? Or is it something else?"

"I told you why…" Ray said in a tone that said the conversation was over

"Alright man- I won't push you to tell me…"Pratt started…"Good" Ray interrupted him…"but listen" Pratt continued…he walked up close to Ray so he was within earshot and said 'each day, every day that girl asks for you….and each time we tell her you aren't coming to see her, her eyes fill with disappointment – so think about that" Pratt said and then he walked away

Ray sighed and put down the file he had in his hands. After what Pratt told him about Neela he held back the anger and sadness he felt. He was so angry to be in this situation- all he wanted was to run right then to Neela and hold her in his arms and be with her each day of her recovery. He wanted to be there for her but he knew how it went, she would always run back to Gates. When he tried to be there for her before, she had pushed him away for Gates. He just couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't go and be there for her only to find out she wants Gates. He was not only sad because he wanted to be there with her but he was angry. He was tired of the games, he wanted Neela to choose- either him or Gates. As he had said to her once before she can't have it both ways. For so long it was him trying to be with her and now he wanted her to find him, because then he would know she wanted to be with him and he wouldn't have to go through the same thing again. She had gone back to Gates at Abby's wedding and again at the hospital when she told Abby she didn't want him there. Ray knew that now he wanted Neela to decide if she wanted Gates or him.


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you to everyone who has read or sent reviews- They were really encouraging. I really liked them!

Pratt went to visit Neela later that evening after his shift. He walked into her room and sat down on the chair beside her.

"He's not here, is he?" Neela sadly stated more than she asked.

Pratt looked down at his hands not wanting to disappoint Neela. He liked and respected her as a collegue and as a friend and he didn't like to see her so disappointed.

"He's not coming is he?" After weeks of not having Ray come visit her, Neela was smart enough to realize he wasn't coming to see her at all.

Pratt didn't know what to say, he looked at her with a sadness "I…I'm sorry Neela." Pratt paused before continuing. "I spoke to him today and he just told me the same thing- he needs his rest."

"Yeah- I know, he needs his rest too". Neela was trying to show her understanding so the others wouldn't see how hurt she was.

"It's ok" Neela smiled… "It's ok. I'm sure when he's ready he'll come to visit. So tell me what went on today." Neela smiled trying to change the topic. She didn't want to speak about Ray because it would only hurt more.

Pratt continued to tell her about what went on for that day. When he was done, they spoke a little more about this and that…they didn't speak of Ray after that. Pratt got up to leave and told Neela he would be back the next day to see her.

After Pratt left, Neela sighed and picked up a book to read, she started to read the first page but she found her thoughts shifting back to Ray. Neela sighed and put the book away. She knew she wasn't going to get any reading done today. She put the book away and thought of Ray. She thought of all the moments they had together, those funny moments and all of those 'want to hit Ray" moments as she called them, when he would get her angry if only for a minute before she laughed about it. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't want to come visit her. Lately it seemed they were getting closer- their kiss in his car and then their talk at Abby's wedding. She just didn't understand why he wouldn't want to come by and visit her. She didn't want to admit it but as the days were growing she was starting to feel a little resentful that he couldn't find a moment to come see her- that he didn't want to see her. She didn't want to feel that way. She tried to convince herself that Ray wasn't like that- not the Ray she knew. If he wasn't here, if he couldn't see her then that meant he needed to rest. She knew that he would have tried to have been there with her. She tried not to think about it but she knew…she knew those feelings of resentment were there. She didn't want to feel that way about him but she couldn't help it. Why wouldn't he want to come see her? She thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks so much to everyone who has read or sent reviews. The reviews were great and so kind and encouraging. I wanted to say thanks to everyone who is still reading the story- I wasn't sure if you guys liked it. I wanted to say that I am a reela fan and I do plan to have these two together but I want to create a story for all of you so it won't be right away. I want all of you to really like this story.

After a few weeks Neela was moved to a private room and as before everyone at County would visit her. Ray still kept his distance from Neela. When he was asked about visiting Neela, Ray would use the reason of recovering or he would give reasons of being busy or telling them he would try to visit her. Everyone at County couldn't understand why he wasn't visiting Neela but they didn't ask them because every time they tried, Ray would get angry. Neela had also started to get increasingly resentful of Ray. After a few weeks, the doctors told Neela she was healed enough that she could leave the hospital. She was given instructions to take it easy but she could resume normal activities including work.

Ray left work that day wanting to see Neela- he knew she was going home today but he knew it wasn't the right thing to do. He wasn't sure what he was going to do when Neela started at work. He couldn't help but wonder would things be the same as they were before? He thought. What would things be like between him and Neela? What about Gates? It would be hard enough with Neela but seeing her with Gates would be even more hard. Ray slowly started to smile, he wanted to see Neela, to see her smile, to hear her laugh. He loved her no matter what she had decided.

Pratt came to the hospital so that he could help take Neela home. Neela started to get her things together, she was putting things into a bag when the nurse entered in.

"Hi sweetie, we just wanted to give you your things" the nurse said as she reached out and handed Neela a bunch of items.

"these were the things we took from you when you were brought in" The nurse continued.

"Thanks" Neela said as she looked down at the items that the Nurse gave her. There was her black Swiss watch, the one she had on that night, still in good condition she mused. There was her phone, her purse and then her gaze froze on the last item. She stared at the item in her hand- the cd Ray had given her that night. Neela examined the cd. She smiled softly to herself as she looked at the picture of Ray and herself. Just as quickly as she started to smile, it quickly faded and was replaced with her feelings of resentment and anger. She took the items in her hand and quickly put them into her bag.

Pratt entered at that moment into her room.

"Hey- are you ready to go?" Pratt smiled at Neela.

Neela looked around the room that she had spent so much time in and then looked back at Pratt thoughtfully "Yeah, lets go" she smiled back.


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. Thank you.

Neela entered in her house and looked around, everything looked exactly the way she had left it in what seemed like such a long time ago to her.

"do you need anything else?" Pratt asked

Neela turned to the direction of Pratt, "No- thank you. Thank you for everything" she said as she reached out for Pratt's hand- she squeezed it thoughtfully as she smiled him.

"Hey- anything for my friend- right?" He said as she reached out to give her a hug

"If you need anything you call me right away- ok?" He said as she released him from the embrace.

"Thanks" Neela smiled at Pratt. The past few months Pratt had been there for her since Abby wasn't there and she was thankful for all he had done for her.

"Alright- I better get going- but if you need anything you call me and I guess I will see you in a few days back at work?"

"Yeah" Neela said as she walked Pratt out to the door "Bye". Neela closed the door and then turned to look back at the room.

She started to walk to the chair to sit down when there was a knock on the door. Neela sighed and turned back with the cane in her hand. She turned to open the door

"Did you forget something Greg?" she said as she pulled the door opened and then suddenly stopped, a look of complete surprise moved across her face. There on the otherside of the door was Gates, complete with a wide grin.

"Hey Mayday. I just wanted to see how you were?" Gates said to her

Neela stood for a moment without saying anything she was just surprised to see him, he was the last person she expected to see tonight.

"Uh..aren't you going to invite me in?" Gates said coyly still smiling

Neela looked at him, and then said "uhh..yeah ..sure" she turned away from the doorway and allowed him to come in

"I couldn't wait to see you- I thought I could help you out" he said as she passed her as he entered into the room.

Neela turned to close the door and then turned back to Gates. She took the cane in her hand and started to walk back in the room. A look of annoyance was on her face.

"Here let me help you" Gates said as he started to reach out to her, still smiling.

"I'm ok" Neela said with an annoyed tone in her voice and moved to avoid him

"Uh well I thought we could spend the evening together" Gates continued.

"I don't think this is a good idea…" Neela started to say

"I know you just got home but don't worry, I'll do everything..you just come over here" Gates continued as he led her into the room

"No..that's not what I mean" Neela said and sighed.

She walked over closer to Gates and then reached out her hands to him and took each of his hands in hers.

"Look this isn't easy for me…"  
"I know it isn't but I'm here" Gates started to say

"No.." Neela said as she looked down at the floor and shook her head

"That's' not what I mean" she continued

Neela sighed "I want you to know how much I appreciate what you have done for me over the past few months. Really- just being there for me was very kind of you. But like I said to you at Abby's wedding- I can't be with you Tony" Neela said softly.

"You're just saying that because of everything that's gone on. You don't mean it" Gates said

"No Tony- I mean it" Neela said sternly.

"This is still about Ray isn't it?" Gates said "You just can't let him go- can you?. I mean look at him- he wasn't even there for you." Gates said angrily

Hearing Gates talk about Ray angered Neela

"That is between Ray and I- it has nothing to do with you Tony."

"Look what he did to you..and did he care?" Gates continued angrily

"How dare you judge Ray." Neela's voice started to get angrier. She paused for a moment so she wouldn't yell.

"Listen Tony" she said sternly "this has nothing to do with Ray. I just think we both have things going on right now. You need to be with Sarah and I…"

"You need to be with Ray" Gates continued angrily

"Tony…" Neela sighed. This wasn't going the way she had wanted it.

"Tony- I meant what I said at Abby's wedding, this can't go on. I'm sorry" Neela said as she looked at him intently. She wanted him to understand.

"We both know this is right" Gates started to say

"Tony…."

"You'll realize it soon Mayday" Gates said as he started to go to the door. He opened it and left before Neela could say anything.

Neela watched the door for a few minutes and then turned back to the room, she looked around and then went to find a chair so she could rest.


	16. Chapter 16

Thanks so much to everyone who has read or sent reviews! They were really encouraging. Thanks!

Neela walked into the hospital, she had her bag across her shoulder and a cane in one hand. She still had a slight limp and the doctors told her she could go back to her usual work but she would have to use a cane for support for a little while. She looked around at all of the familiar faces moving along quickly. It had been so long since she had been at work she thought. Frank was at the admin desk when he noticed her

"Hey welcome back we missed you"

"Thanks Frank" Neela smiled

Suddenly everyone turned once Frank greeted her- everyone came over to say hi and welcome her back. Neela smiled at everyone and told them it was good to be back and to see them all. Moretti walked in

"Is this a convention? Everyone get back to work" he said as he watched everyone split up and go back to work.

"Rasgotra- good to meet you- I'm Kevin Moretti the new Chief" he said as he extended his hand. Neela leaned forward and shook his hand firmly "It's nice to meet you" she smiled. "likewise" he said as he walked away, smiling softly when he was out of her sight.

She went to her locker and put her things away and then went to get her patient list. She noticed that Ray wasn't starting his shift until later today. Through the day, Neela had a couple of people come in for a few minor things. At the end of the day though she was a little tired. It was going to take some time to get used to working the whole day she thought. She was at the desk giving her files to Frank when Ray walked by not noticing Neela was there. He had done his best to stay out of her way when he came to work, he didn't want to upset her. Ray approached Frank at the desk while he was looking at the file in his hand

"Frank can you get…." Neela looked up at the sound of his voice and was staring at him when Ray looked up and noticed Neela standing there.

"Oh uh..hey" he said softly to Neela

"Hi" Neela said as she looked back down at her file. She didn't want Ray to notice she was staring at him.

"Uh how are you feeling?" he asked Neela

Neela looked up at him in his green eyes. She stared at him getting lost in his green eyes, her own eyes fighting to betray her with tears. She quickly looked away and said

"I'm ok- except for this wanker of a cane following me everywhere" she slightly looked at him with a slight smile and then turned back to her file.

"I'm glad you're ok" Ray paused not sure how to say what was on his mind.

"Here's the file" Frank said as he placed it on the counter

Neela went to put her file back on the counter as Ray went to pick up the file Frank left him. Their hands grazed eachother softly. Neela looked up at Ray and Ray looked at Neela, their gazes fixed on eachother intently, both of them just stared at eachother, neither one moving. Their hands still touching eachother, Neela could feel the electricity of that one single innocent touch. Even though their hands touched eachother ever so lightly, both Neela and Ray could feel the electricity between them both.

Ray wanted to tell her- to explain to her why he didn't come see her for all that time. He paused for a moment not sure if he should do what every instinct in his body was telling him too. With their hands still grazing eachother, Ray reached out his hand a little more until he could reach her hand and he grasped at her fingers with his, entwining his fingers lightly with hers. Neela looked at him with a look of surprise. She wasn't sure what to think anymore. She was angry at him but at the same time she still loved him and with that one innocent touch she thought for a moment what she felt was an undeniable feeling of love from Ray as well. She loved him but she couldn't forgive him, not that easily, not after everything- she couldn't forget so easily how hurt she had been feeling the past weeks.

Ray looked at her softly and softly said "I uh..Neela…I wanted you to know- I'm grateful for what you did for me and the reason I didn't-"

"Its fine Ray. I understand" she cut him off.

"Listen I have to get going". She quickly untangled her fingers from Ray's, she put the file down and started to walk away slightly limping with the cane in her hand.

Ray stared after her "Neela wait.." he called out to her but she continued to walk away. Ray started to follow her.

"Hey man we need you in here" Pratt called out angrily to Ray.

"Yeah I'm coming" Ray said without looking away from Neela

Ray stared after her until she was out of his sight, a look of sadness and firmness across his face,. He couldn't believe she was walking away. He thought for a moment he saw a look on her face- a look expressing what he felt- love. He turned back and handed his file on the desk and went back to work.

Neela went to her locker to get her things and that is when she felt the tears escape her eyes, she quickly moved her hand over to wipe them off, she didn't want anyone to see her especially Ray. She knew it was wrong to cut him off the way she did but she didn't want to get into the conversation at that moment, especially at work. She was angry at him, angry that he didn't care enough for her to be there when she needed him. Angry that he couldn't find the time or the moment to come see her and be with her. At the same time though, she knew no matter how much she didn't want to feel it- she did – she still loved him. Even though she might be angry she was still deeply in love with him. She was so confused with all of these mixed emotions and she was sure she saw it in Ray's eyes. She was sure she saw love in his eyes but she wasn't sure if it was there. Up to now, all his actions seemed to show that he didn't feel the same way about her. Frustrated and confused, Neela gathered her things and left the hospital, all she wanted to do that night was rest.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- they were really encouraging.

The next few days and weeks went the same, Ray and Neela tried to avoid eachother and would only speak to eachother if it was about work or to exchange greetings. Ray had tried to talk to Neela but each time she cut him off. Ray walked into work and went to his locker to put his things away. As soon as he walked in he saw Neela getting ready.

"hey" was all Ray said as he walked to his locker

"Hi" Neela said as she grabbed her things,

"Neela- " Ray started to say

"Sorry I have to go – we can talk later ok" Neela said as she quickly closed her locker door and left the room.

Ray watched her leave and slammed his fist on the locker door. Ray sighed to himself . After a few weeks of this, Ray was getting tired. He had always enjoyed coming to work because of his friends and mostly because of Neela but now he found it just wasn't the same. He knew things had to change. Last night, one of his friends from the band, Brett, had called him and they talked for a while. It turned out they needed someone since the last guy had just left. He asked Ray if he wanted to join and Ray told him he would think about it and let him know. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea- take a break from work and Neela, give us both time to think and be apart he mused.

After his shift Ray decided to talk to Moretti about taking a leave.

"Uh hey Moretti, can I have a second of your time?"

"What is it Barnett? I'm busy" Moretti said sternly as he was looking over a file

"It's pretty important, I was just wondering if I can talk to you- in private?" Ray said quietly

Moretti looked up and frowned "ok, you have a minute what is it" he said as he started walking. Ray walked beside him keeping in step with him

"I'd like to have some time off…" Ray started to say

"Well ok, you don't have to ask me- go ahead and take a day off. Just schedule it with Morris" Moretti said in an annoyed tone

"No- that's not what I mean. What I would like is a couple of months off"

"What?" Moretti said in disbelief "How many months Barnett?" He asked

"I..I don't know. Maybe around five?"

"Sorry I can't do that" Moretti said abruptly

"Please. I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important. I really need the time off. Just some personal things right now."

"Aren't you the one that asked for time off before. Something about a band?" Moretti stopped and studied Ray

"Uh yeah" Ray said as his gaze shifted

Moretti continued to study Ray for a moment "This is about your band isn't it?" he asked

Ray looked around, he really didn't want to say why he wanted the time off "Yeah" he finally said

"Look Barnett, I run a hospital around here and the patients come first, you understand? What I need are committed doctors and well if you're commitment stands between your band and this hospital, I suggest you choose one or the other because it can't be both. I'll grant you the time off- only because I want you to find out what you really want and makes you happy- your band or this hospital and don't come back if it's the band. You understand what I mean?" He looked at Ray sternly

"Yeah and thanks" Ray said

As he turned and watched Moretti walk back.

Neela had just walked over to Frank and the desk, she was looking through a file when she looked up and saw Ray speaking to Moretti far away from where she was standing. They seemed to be in a serious conversation. Abby was walking by to get something from the desk as Neela was standing and watching Ray and Moretti intently. She saw Abby at the desk.

"Hey Abby" Neela said

"Yeah" Abby said as she looked at Neela

"what's going on there?" Neela said as she gestured in the direction of Ray and Moretti. Abby followed her gaze "I don't know" she shrugged as she quickly got what she needed from Morris and returned back to her patient. Neela studied Ray and Moretti for a moment and then turned back and walked back to her patient.


	18. Chapter 18

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. They were all really encouraging. I know there are one or two people that would like the story to end but I would like to know if you guys want the story to end or would you like it continue. There is more that I would like to write so let me know! Thank you!

Later that evening Ray had called Brett and told him he would be joining the band. The guys in the band were excited and a small part of Ray couldn't help but feel excited too. Ray decided that he should start packing things. He was leaving the day after tomorrow and he really didn't have much time to pack. Ray had started packing his things. He also cleared out a lot of things in the apartment. Since he wasn't going to be there for a while he wanted to clean it up. While he was cleaning up he stopped and chuckled to himself "what am I doing?" and then smiled to himself. He was cleaning up because of Neela's influence. The old Ray wouldn't have bothered cleaning up- he would have just left it the way it was.

After a few hours of cleaning Ray decided to sit down and grab a beer. He took a sip of his beer and then thought about things. Even though he had gotten the time off and agreed to tour with the band, there was still something he couldn't help but feel. A long time ago he would have gladly accepted the offer to tour with the band. In fact he had agreed to tour with them before, but the band decided he was too committed to his work at the hospital. But now he wasn't so sure touring with the band was what he wanted anymore. He had changed, he wasn't the same person he was back then, he had changed- _Neela_ had changed him. Ray decided that before he left Chicago, he needed to be sure of one thing. He walked over to his desk and pulled out his ink pen and a sheet of paper and he began to write.

Dearest Neela,

I'm not really sure why I am writing this letter even as I am writing these words to you. I guess its because each time I have tried to talk to you lately you pushed me away. I thought it would be easier to write to you then say to you in person all of things I have wanted to say to you for such a long time.

Neela, you're a wonderful and special person and I want to thank you for being my friend but more importantly my best friend. You were one of the few people that saw through the rough rock band exterior and really saw who I was. You not only believed in me but you also didn't let me get away with anything and for that I would like to say thank you. You were one of the few people that would stand up to me and call me on things. I know this sounds cliché- like something out of a movie- but you believed in me as a doctor and as a person. You made me not only be a better doctor- but a better person as well. You changed me for the better, Neela.

I know that it shouldn't be this way- that I shouldn't feel the way that I do. Like I said to you so long ago when you moved out, you're my best friend Neela. I didn't plan on this. I cannot even tell you when my feelings for you started. Over time, I found that I admired and liked all the great qualities you have and any faults you might have had made me fall more in love with you. You're friendship means so much to me Neela and I wouldn't want to ruin it.

I wanted you to know that I accepted a place in my old band and I am leaving Chicago the day after tomorrow. I have already asked Moretti for some leave time and he has granted it. It was a hard decision to make but I think it might be the best thing- for the both of us. I don't know if there is anything really keeping me here in Chicago- which is the reason I am writing this letter to you. Before I go I need to know if there is a reason for me to stay. There's a park just off of Grant Street where there's a main fountain in the square. On the far side there is bend in the path that leads off into the park. Neela, if you feel the same way about me, as I feel about you- Meet me there tomorrow at 9pm- I'll be waiting for you.

Love,

Ray

Ray grabbed an envelope and folded the letter carefully and placed it in the envelope and sealed it. He turned the envelope over and wrote Neela across the front. He paused thoughtfully for a moment and then put the pen down. He would go by work tomorrow and give it to Neela.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. This is the way I wanted the story to go with Neela not seeing the letter right away and they will get together but I really wanted to write this little turn so before they get together. If you all don't really want this part then I will change it and rewrite it. Thanks.

Ray walked through the Ambulance bay and entered the hospital, he walked straight up to Frank at the desk.

"Barnett, you're not scheduled for today" Frank said in a surprising tone

"Yeah I know- I was looking for Neela" Ray said

"She was called upstairs- she might be there for a while"

Ray looked away from Frank, deep in thought. After a minute he returned his gaze to Frank. He wasn't sure what to do- he wanted to wait for her but he knew that she could be up there from anything from an hour to several. He had to go uptown to get some things in order before he left so he really couldn't wait there.

"I just need you to do something for me" Ray said as he reached into his coat pocket to pull out the envelope for Neela

"I need you to give this to Neela" Ray said as he extended his hand out to Frank with the envelope in his hand

"Ok" Frank said as he took the envelope from Ray

"Make sure you give this to her Frank" Ray said strongly his eyebrows raising in concern

"I'm not an idiot Barnett, I think I can give someone an envelope" Frank said in an annoying tone

Ray's expression softened "Sorry it's just really important that she gets this. Make sure she gets it Frank" Ray said in an urgent tone

"Alright I'll make sure she gets it as soon as I see her"

"Ok..thanks Frank- I owe you one" Ray said as he slapped his hand on the counter and then started to turn and walk away

"I'm gonna hold you to that one Barnett" Frank called out after Ray

Neela had finished working on a patient and was going to go see Pratt so she could give him the details. She walked by Frank at the desk.

"Hey Neela" Frank called out to her

"sorry Frank I'm busy right now" Neela said distracted as she looked for Pratt

"Wait it's important- I have something for you" Frank said as he reached for the envelope that Ray had given him earlier.

Neela turned to Frank curiously "Something for me?" she asked as she walked towards the counter

"here you go" Frank said as he reached out to hand her the envelope

Neela took the envelope from Frank and looked down at her name written across the envelope.

She turned it over and then was about to open it when Morris called out to her quickly

"Neela we need you over here right now" Morris called out

"I'm coming" Neela said distracted. She was torn between Morris and wanting to open the envelope. Guess this will have to wait she thought as she looked at the envelope. She looked down at herself trying to figure out where to put the envelope.

"Neela- we really need you here now!" Morris yelled out

"Uh yeah I'm coming" Neela yelled back. She looked up and saw Frank.

"Frank! I need to you take this. I'll get it from you later" Neela said as she reached out and gave the envelope back to Frank. She put the envelope on a pile of files that were on the desk.

She left before Frank could even respond back to her.

"Hey Frank, where is that file on that broken arm patient" we had yesterday?" Morris asked Frank as he walked over to Frank to help him sort through some files

"What are you guys looking for?" Pratt asked as he put down a bunch of files on the counter over some other files that were there.

"Were looking for that file on that patient who came in yesterday with the broken arm." Frank called out from where they were looking

Pratt walked over and started to help Morris and Frank.

"Here you go" Pratt said as he pulled the file out from a pile sitting nearby.

"How did you do that?" Morris said as he looked at Pratt astonished

"I got the talent man" Pratt said confidently as he smirked at Morris.

Thanks" Morris said as he took the file and walked back to his patient.

Frank walked back to the counter and took the stack of files on the counter and moved them away. Frank having been distracted had completely forgotten the envelope Neela had given him. He didn't notice that the envelope Neela had given him was tucked neatly underneath the pile of files Pratt had just stacked on it.


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. Thank you.

Ray turned the key in the door while trying to balance the packages he was holding, he had ran later than he had expected. Once he was inside he put the items away that he had bought including the rose he had bought for Neela. Ray was busy getting ready in his apartment, he had gotten back later than he had expected. He had decided to wear his black suit with a light grey shirt. He was fixing the collar on his shirt while his thoughts drifted to Neela. He was excited but also worried. _What if she didn't show up?_ he thought _what if she did?_ He smiled to himself. Once he was done getting ready he grabbed his keys and the rose he had bought for her and quickly left- he had to hurry if he was going to grab the Ltrain to get to the park.

It was a warm summer evening that held just a slight breeze to rustle the leaves quietly on the trees. The sky was bright blue and there were no clouds in the sky. There were stars that could be seen shining brightly and to Ray it seemed as if they were guiding him to his place in the park. Ray stepped off the Ltrain with his rose in hand, and headed towards the park, he wanted to get there before Neela showed up. As he approached the gates to the park he couldn't help but wonder if Neela would come there. He had prepared himself if she decided not to meet him- he knew he would be hurt but he wanted her to be happy and if that meant being with Gates then he would have to respect that. Ray walked steadily towards his meeting place with Neela. When he got to the bend in the park he looked around for Neela. There were people walking by but he didn't see Neela. He checked his watch he still had about a half hour. Ray sat down on the bench that was there and ran his hands through his hair and straightened his shirt. Once he was satisfied with his appearance, he started to look around for Neela. He absently fingered the rose in his hand as he watched for Neela. There were people walking through the park but Ray knew he would be able to find Neela through all of those people. How often he would just close his eyes just to see her image right there in front of him. Ray checked his watch again, only five minutes since he had last checked but for him it seemed as if it had been an hour. Ray looked at the rose he held in his hand, so many times he had wanted to get her roses, to fill their apartment with them, just to surprise her and see her smile- the smile he had grown to love so much. He looked around the park searching for her and then looked at his watch to check the time.


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. Thank you!

Ray checked his watch again just to make sure he had the right time, it was ten minutes after nine. Nine- the time he had asked Neela to meet him in the park. Maybe she was late, maybe her shift ran late or she missed the train, maybe he just had the wrong time he mused.

"uh excuse me" Ray said to a young woman as she walked by him in the park

the young woman turned to look around her to make sure she was the one Ray was talking to, when she didn't see anyone else around, she turned back to Ray

"uh yeah..hi" she said to Ray, she started to smile flirtatiously at him.

Ray who only had Neela on his mind, ignored her flirting attempts and with a serious face asked "Do you have the time?"

"yeah it's…" she trailed off as she looked at her watch "its ten after nine" she said and then looked back at him with a smile

"uh thanks" Ray said a low voice

"Uh…I was just about to go a grab a coffee…would you like to join me?" the young woman asked, still smiling at Ray

"Uh no thanks. I'm just waiting for someone." Ray said in a distracted tone

"Oh well I'm sure you friend can meet you over at the coffee shop. Why don't you call him?" The young woman thought Ray looked like a nice guy and she didn't want to lose the chance to ask him out and get to know him.

"Actually She should be here any minute, so I should wait for her" Ray said as he clearly said the word 'she'. He knew the girl was flirting with him and if he had met her a long time ago he would have jumped at the chance to have coffee with her- she was pretty good looking and he wouldn't have said no. Now though, he was a different person and the only one he wanted to see was Neela.

"Oh" the girl said disappointment evident in her voice "well she's a lucky girl" said the young woman as she turned to continue walking

Ray turned and watched her walk away and then turned back to see if he could see Neela. He checked his watch, fifteen minutes after nine. Ray sighed and sat down on the bench, he ran a hand through his hair and then kept watching for any sight of Neela. She could just be late he thought. After twenty minutes later and asking two other people the time, Ray realized Neela wasn't going to come. He fingered the rose in his hand as he stared at it, deep in his own thoughts. He wasn't angry that Neela didn't show up- maybe later he would be, but right now more than anything he was just hurt. He had never really felt this way about anyone, he loved her. He had always been careful showing his feelings to a girl, that's why the groupies were an easy thing for him- they didn't care about being serious or feelings. With Neela though, he opened up to her, he loved everything about her. He wasn't Gates and even now he didn't understand what she saw in the guy. He was just using her and that made him angry. If there was anyone he was angry with it- it was Gates. The guy shows up and takes over everything, including her. If it wasn't for him, he was pretty sure he and Neela would be together right now- he knew there was something between them- he had felt it the day she walked in when he was cooking for her and she told him she was moving out. He had felt it that morning when he was standing so close to her, helping her clean her shirt before work. They were so close he could smell the scent of lavender she always used in the shower. The scent of lavender would be something he knew he would always associate with her. He stared at the rose in his hand I guess I have my answer he thought to himself. At least now when he leaves Chicago he wont feel like he was leaving something behind or the possibility of something behind. He wouldn't have the countless thoughts of 'what ifs' to think about. Of course Neela would always be on his mind but at least now he wouldn't feel like he lost her. She had made up her mind on what she wanted and it wasn't him.

Ray felt a hand touch his and he looked up, there in front of him was a little girl around the age of 5.

"I like your flower" the little girl said

"Uh thanks" Ray said as he looked around the park to see if he could see her parents, he noticed a couple walking towards him looking in his direction. He realized they must be the parents and the little girl must have ran ahead of them when they were walking. He waved to the parents so they knew she was with him.

Ray smiled at the little girl "and what is a little princess like yourself doing all alone in a big park at night?" Ray said sweetly to her

"I'm not alone" she said frowning

"Sweetie- leave the nice man alone" the girls mother called out to her as they got closer to Ray

"Its ok- I'm a doctor so I'm used to kids" Ray called back to them looked up at her and said as he softly smiled at the parents. Ray turned his attention back to the little girl

He playfully rubbed the top of the rose along her nose and the little girl started to giggle.

"what's that you got with you?" Ray asked the girl as he pointed to a bracelet she had

"Sweetie lets go" the girls parents called out

The little girl turned to her parents and then turned back to Ray and smiled

"I have to go" the little girl said as she started to turn away

Ray paused for a moment, "will you be my princess?" Ray said to her and smiled

The little girl smiled shyly at him

"Well then I can't let my princess go without giving her one of these, can I?" Ray said as he extended the rose in his hand to the little girl

The little girl's smile widened and her eyes widened as she took the rose from Ray. She ran back to her parents and said 'Look what I got" excitedly as she showed off her flower to her parents

"Well what do you say to the nice man?" the parents said to her

The little girl turned back and said 'thank you"

Ray smiled at the girl and said "as long as you promise to be my princess" and he winked at the little girl.

Ray watched at the little girl and her parents continued their walk through the park. Ray looked around the park, he told himself he was just looking but he knew he was looking to see if Neela did decide to come. When he convinced himself that she wasn't there, he got up and decided to walk back to the Ltrain to get the next train home. He had an early flight and he still had to finish a few things before he left.


	22. Chapter 22

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews! They were really encouraging. Thanks! Also, there will be no more turns and the next few chapters are going to set it up for the two to meet.

Neela walked in to work with a frown, her hair was tied back but there were strands sticking out all over the place. It was a blistering rainy day the opposite of last night which was rather pleasant. Something just didn't feel right about today but Neela couldn't figure out what it was. She walked by Frank at the admin desk.

"Oh hey Frank" Neela said as she stopped at the desk

"I looked around for you last night but you had left already"

"Oh really? And what did you have in mind?" Frank said as he winked at her

Neela frowned and gave him a glare "I was looking for you so I could get that envelope back from you" Neela said in a stern tone

"Envelope?" Frank said with a confused look on his face

"Yes the envelope you gave me yesterday that was I about to open up but Pratt called me and I gave it to you to hold onto for me" Neela said in a serious tone as her expression turned serious.

"Oh… that envelope. Yeah its around here" Frank said as he started to quickly look around for the missing envelope

"You lost it?!" Neela said surprise and anger starting to enter into her voice

Frank looked up at Neela "I'll find it, I promise" Frank said

"You better Frank" Neela said as she started to walk to her locker. She was not in the mood to extend her patience today.

It was a usual day for Neela but throughout the day she kept feeling like something wasn't right but each time she did a check over things in her mind- like had she forgotten something? Did she forget to do something yesterday? She couldn't think of anything. She shrugged the feeling off and attributed it to her just being Neela and chuckled to herself. She got her things from her locker and started to walk out. She wanted to stop by Frank to see if he had found that envelope. She walked up to Frank at the admin desk.

"Frank did you find it?" Neela asked

"Find what?" Frank said with a confused look on his face

"How could you forget…the envelope?" Neela started to get angry

Frank started to laugh "ok ok don't get mad I was just joking with you" he said as he laughed and extended the envelope across the desk to her

Neela grabbed it from his hand and then glared at him

"Thanks Frank" she said with a glare and then started to turn away as she turned the envelope over and started to open it.

She opened the envelope and pulled out a single sheet of paper, looking over the paper with a confused look on her face

_'what is this'_ She thought and then she suddenly stopped in her tracks. She would recognize that writing anywhere- it was Ray. For all those times he would leave her little notes around work or at home "out of hot water" or "Dear Neela- will be back at around 10- will catch up with you then"….she would recognize that writing anywhere. Neela dropped her things to the floor and started to read the note right where she had stopped. Once she had finished reading it, she reread it again. She looked up and stared off into space not knowing what to do. Looking up with a surprised look not knowing what to do- she was in a daze.

"you alright Neela?" Morris asked as he watched her staring off into space with a look of surprise and confusion written across her face.

Neela didn't hear Morris, she was deep in her own thoughts, the words written in the note playing back in her mind "Meet me…."

What day was it today? When was this note written? She suddenly looked at the note and the first thought that came into her mind was….

"Frank" she called out as she turned around and faced Frank…she started to walk quickly over to him. Once she reached the desk, she reached out over the desk and pulled Frank towards her by the collar.

"Hey..watch it" Frank yelled out surprised

"When did Ray give you this? Neela ignored Frank's yelling

"What?" Frank said quietly, he couldn't talk with Neela grabbing his shirt

"When did Ray give you this?" Neela repeated with greater anger and urgency in her voice

"I can't talk" Frank said slowly

With all the noise, Morris and Pratt had walked up to the admin desk to see what was going on

"Hey what's going on?" Pratt asked

Neela let go of Franks' shirt and released her hold on him

Frank straightened out his shirt and then said 'I- I don't know" he was surprised by Neela

"Think Frank. When did he give you this? Its important" She said sternly, anger written across her face and in her voice as she waved the letter she clutched in her hand at him

"Uh..it was yesterday" Franks said looking from Neela to Morris and Pratt with a look of surprise on his face

"Yesterday…" Neela's voice trailed off as she repeated what Frank had said. Neela thought for a moment her expression showing she was deep in thought and then suddenly she jumped and reached out across the desk to Frank and grabbed him again by the collar

"how could you lose this letter yesterday and forget to give it to me?" she cried out angrily at him

Suddenly Pratt and Morris grabbed her by both of her arms and pulled her off of Frank. They gripped her tightly as she tried to fight them off and have them release her so she could go back to hitting Frank.

"whoa…settle down Neela" Pratt yelled at Neela

"Me? Its him you should be yelling at…." She yelled back as she tried to struggle off of Pratt and Morris

After a few minutes of trying to struggle off of Pratt and Morris, Neela realized she wouldn't be able to fight them and she decided to calm down. "I'm fine" she said to Pratt and Morris quietly. Once Pratt and Morris saw Neela was calm, they let go off her and Neela shrugged them off as quickly as they let go off her. Neela straightened out her clothes and hair and then grabbed her bag, and started to walk out towards the door.

Pratt called out to her 'where are you going?"

"To find Ray" she called out over her shoulder as she walked towards the door. She knew she had to find Ray.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. Ray has left but the next few chapters set it up for these two to meet.

Neela walked through the halls of Rays building, it felt like she couldn't walk faster enough she thought. She got to Ray's door and knocked.

"Ray?" she called out as she leaned against the door

After a moment of no response, she knocked louder

"Ray are you in there? Its Neela" she said as she tried to turn the doorknob- locked she frowned.

She knocked again, louder this time. As she waited she looked around and then suddenly she stopped "his spare key..." she reached out her hand above her, her height barely allowing her to skim the top of the door frame as she reached along it trying to feel for a key. Once she felt something she tried to reach out a little more so she could grab it and once she had it firmly in her grasp she let go and then stretched herself out and then began to reach for the doorknob, she put the key in the door and slowly turned it. Once she heard the familiar click that she was so used to hearing each day, she turned the doorknob and swung open the door.

The room was dark, the only light falling into the room was the moonlight, casting a deep glow against the room. Neela reached for the light switch and turned on the lights. She looked around, everything was clean. The books were neatly stacked on the table in front of the tv, the remotes not far from the books, also sitting neatly aligned with the books. All the papers had been cleaned off of the tables.

Neela looked around the room tears starting to spring to her eyes _was she too late?_ She looked down the hall and thought maybe he was in his room? She started to walk down the hall and when she reached his room she paused outside his room. She had never gone into his room, it was the unspoken understanding she and Ray shared. Their room was their private space not to be invaded by anyone but themselves. Sure many times she had sneaked a peak as she walked by and the door was slightly opened, but she never entered the room. Neela placed her hand on the doorknob and slowly turned it. She pushed the door opened slightly and looked inside. The lights were off and she couldn't see Ray inside. "ray?" she softly called out. She pushed the door open wider and looked around his room, there were a few clothes lying around but everything else was cleaned up, she walked over to his closet and paused. She pushed opened the closet and stared for a moment. There was nothing in the closet except for a few clothes. Neela stared at it for a few moments knowing that it meant she was too late, Ray had left. She closed the closet door and started to move away and turn back towards the bed. She looked down at the few clothes scattered on the bed and picked up one of Ray's shirts. She held it to her face where she felt his cologne. Neela couldn't hold back the tears and she grabbed the shirt, clutching it tightly to her chest. She sank down to the floor holding the shirt to herself, sobbing. She was too late she thought, Ray had left.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- they were really encouraging. Thank you.

Neela stepped out into the cold Chicago streets to head back home. The rain had started to drizzle, and Neela clinched her coat tighter to herself to protect her from the cold. She stepped out into the busy street and started to walk back. Feelings of sadness surrounding her, she kept her head down as she walked holding Ray's t-shirt tightly to herself. It was starting to get dark but Neela didn't care- all she cared about was Ray and now he was who knows where and she couldn't see him or find him. As she walked down the street, she occasionally bumped shoulders with people.

"Hey. Watch it lady" a man yelled at her as she hit him pretty hard as she walked

Neela looked up for an instant 'sorry" she muttered softly and then looked down returning her gaze to where it had just been.

She turned the key in her lock and opened the door. The room was dark and to Neela it felt colder then it had ever had to her before. Neela turned the lights on and set her bag on the floor. She walked over to the window and wondered where Ray was. Neela looked down her gaze resting on the t-shirt she still clenched tightly in her hands. The images and moments she had spent with Ray filling her mind, the tears started to form. This wasn't how it was supposed to be she thought. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. She clenched the t-shirt tighter to her chest and started to slip down against the wall slowly. She started to cry harder and she clenched the t-shirt to herself.

Neela sat on the floor for a long time thinking about all the moments she had with Ray. She had broken things with Gates and it was supposed to be their moment together. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Everything had finally seemed to line itself up for them to be together- it all seemed right. There had always been something keeping them apart- being friends, being roommates, Michael, Katey, Gates…but finally they had reached a point where there was nothing between them. Where did they go wrong? She thought. All of the magnitudes of what ifs started filling Neela. What if she had talked to him sooner? What if she had gone to him right when she got out of the hospital? What if she had talked to him- had broken that barrier they both had seemed to create, when they were working. What if she had talked to him when they were working, had taken one of those many opportunities or moments where she could have talked to him. Instead they were both stubborn, being led by their own egos. It wasn't right- how did they let so much get between them that they lost their way from eachother- they had finally started to get to a point where they could be together, she could still remember that night at Abby's wedding- they way Ray looked at her. Neela suddenly looked up and stared ahead, she quickly wiped the tears off her face and got up and ran to her room. She pulled the closet door open and got on her knees, she started to pull things out of the closet and toss it behind her. Pushing items out of the way, and throwing things out behind her. Then she suddenly stopped and froze, there it was she quickly stretched her hand out and grabbed what she had been looking for. She pulled the black bag that she had with her in the hospital, closer to her and opened it, and started to toss things aside inside the bag until her hand touched something cold and smooth. She clutched it tightly and pulled it out with her hand. She sighed and smiled softly to herself – in her hand was the cd Ray had given her so many months ago at Abby's wedding. She had thrown it into her bag at that time because she didn't want to see it- she was too angry at Ray.

Neela stared at the cd for a moment and then got up and walked back through the house to her cd player. She clicked the open button and opened the cd box and removed the cd, she put the cd into the player and clicked the play button. Once she heard Ray's voice singing the songs she started to slip down against the wall slowly. She started to cry harder as she held the cd to herself.


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- they were really encouraging.

6 Months later

Ray stood near the window leaning against it, staring outside, oblivious of anything going on around him inside. He looked outside as the rain started to fall more heavily along the England streets. The cobblestone roads becoming more and more shiny as the rain continued to fall. Outside people were walking slowly as if they were used to rain. The rain that reminded him so much of Chicago and everything he had left behind- his friends, County and Neela. The band had been successful and they had played a lot of places and there was the groupies. Ray had tried to go out with some of the girls there but eachtime he found he just missed Neela. He wondered what she was doing, and if she was happy with Gates. The band was doing great and they were rehearsing for their event that evening.

"Hey man you- coming?" Brett called out to Ray as he walked over to him.

Ray turned in the direction of Brett "Yeah- I'll be there soon"

"Come on man- we've got a few great girls with us. One of them asked about you- thought you were good looking"

"No man- I'm ok- you guys go" Ray said as he shook his head softly and then returned his gaze to outside the window

"Listen Ray" Brett said as he walked up to ray and put a hand on his arm "This is about Neela isn't it?" He asked

When he didn't get a response from Ray he continued "look, she made her choice."

"yeah" ray said softly without removing his gaze from the window

"For months now you haven't bothered with any girl"

"I know- listen- you guys just go- alright?" Ray pleaded with this voice

"alright- if you change your mind- you know where we'll be" Brett said

"yeah" Ray said softly "Thanks man" Ray said as he looked at Brett

Brett turned back to the guy "Lets go guys" he called out

Ray turned back to the window and continued to look out as the rain fell heavily along the window.

This was the moment that Ray was not looking forward to having. He didn't say anything to Brett but there was a reason he didn't want to go with them. Through the whole time they were touring this was the day he had wanted to avoid. It was the next place that had him concerned. Ray looked down at the sheet of paper in his hand that had the list for the tour schedule. His eyes scanned the sheet of paper and read over the one line he had read and reread over and over again. It was one simple line written across the page but it held so much to so many things:

Dec 5 - Chicago.


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews- they were great! They were really encouraging. These chapters were setting it for these two to meet. Thanks!

Neela walked though the gloomy gray streets covered with snow, clutching her jacket tighter to herself as the wind started to gust stronger against her. Neela kept her eyes down as she pushed her way through the crowds to get to work. The snow was falling fast and hard against her and she kept her face down so she wouldn't get hit hard as she walked to work. Every so often she would look up to make sure she didn't hit someone. As she was walking along the streets she looked up- there was a lamppost filled with posters that had been stuck on it, a few people talking to eachother and some paper stands. Neela continued walking, after a few steps she stopped and abruptly turned back. She walked fast back to where she had looked up, back to the lamppost. She searched the posters that had been stuck on them- something seemed very familiar on it and she wanted to find it. She searched the posters and then saw a poster with a picture of a few guys standing and on the top it had the band name and the bottom it had the details for their gig in the city. What had caught her eye was the picture – there were a few guys standing and Neela looked closely at it- she was sure that the guy in the picture looked like Ray's friend Brett, her eyes moved to the left and started searching each guy in the picture until she saw the one person she cared about- she saw the picture of Ray. A smile slowly starting on her face, Neela excitedly looked at the bottom of the poster to see where they would be- she got more excited when she saw they were going to be playing in the city. Excitedly with a wide grin now on her face, Neela ripped the poster off the lamppost and held it in her hands tightly and read the poster again to make sure she wasn't mistaken, when she was convinced they were going to be in the city she stuck it into her jacket. She then turned and started to walk to work- she couldn't wait to tell Abby the news.

When Neela got to work she went up to Frank at the desk.

"Frank- where is Abby?" she asked excitedly

"I don't know" Frank said looking around.

"I'll find her" Neela said excitedly as she walked away from Frank practically jumping.

Neela went to put her things away and then looked for Abby.

"Abby" Neela called out excitedly when she saw Abby with a patient

"Yeah" Abby said as she turned towards Neela and looked up at her.

"What is with you today?" she said smiling at Neela

"You won't believe what I found" Neela said excitedly

"I'm afraid to ask" Abby said as she gave Neela a strange look and then laughed

"Look at this" Neela said as she trailed off and reached into her jacket to pull out the sheet of paper she had taken from the lamppost. She carefully unfolded it and handed it to Abby so she could look at it.

Abby looked at Neela with a curious look and then looked down at the sheet of paper Neela was holding in her hand. Abby started to smile and excitedly looked up at Neela.

"Is that Ray?" she said

"Yeah" Neela said excitedly with a huge smile.

"Can you believe it?" Neela said with an surprised tone

"are you going to go and see him" Abby asked "It says they are playing today"

Neela looked at Abby, her smile slowly turning solemn as she looked down and started to slowly fold the sheet of paper and put it back in her jacket.

"I..I don't know"

"what do you mean" Abby said with a look of concern as she reached out a hand and warmly held Neela's arm.

"For months you have been sad without Ray and filled with regrets and now when you have the chance, a second chance- to see him- you're not going to go?" Abby said with a surprised tone.

Neela looked up at Abby, tears starting to form in her eyes "What if he doesn't want to see me?" she asked

"He loves you" Abby said softly

"After everything I have caused him Abby, why would he want to see me?"

"Think about it Abby" Neela continued "to him, he thinks I don't care for him- I didn't show up in the park that night. He must have been so hurt Abby." Neela shook her head as she looked at Abby with sadness and regret in her eyes.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he hated me right now" Neela said softly as she looked down

"Then you need to go see him and tell him you love him. You have to give him a chance"

"Ray loves you as much as you love him. If you don't go see him you'll never know how he feels. You have to give him a chance." Abby said softly

"You're right. Thank you Abby" Neela said as she smiled softly

Abby smiled at Neela and then reached out and gave her a hug


	27. Chapter 27

Thanks to everyone who has read or sent reviews. They were all really great and really encouraging. Thanks.

Neela entered the pub and looked around, the room was dimly lit with a light smoke filling the room. The place was already pretty filled and Neela looked around for a place to sit down. She didn't want to be too close to the stage so she found a place in the back of the room near the bar. She sat down and then looked at herself to check her appearance. She was wearing a small black dress similar to the one she had worn at Abby's wedding. Her hair was pulled slightly back. Even though most wouldn't be this dressy, she wanted tonight to be special. Neela ordered a drink and after a few minutes Ray and the band went on stage. Neela stared at Ray, with a small smile on her face. He looked the same as when he had left.

She sat at the back as the band played songs and once they were done, the groupies all headed to the stage to talk to the band. Neela walked over and stood behind the girls that were surrounding the band. She could hear Brett and the guys flirting with the girls and Ray speaking to the girls but not flirting. As the girls surrounded the band, Neela noticed that they were asking for autographs and flirting. Neela waited as she didn't want to have to rush her conversation with Ray. As some of the girls left, Neela peeked out from behind one of the girls and noticed Ray was signing an autograph on a sheet of paper for a girl, the girl flirted with Ray. One of the girls moved and as Ray was signing the sheet, he looked up and saw Neela. He stared at her, unable to believe it was actually her standing in front of him. Neela and Ray locked eyes as Ray continued to stare at her.

"Neela…" he said softly his voice trailing, a look of surprise worn on his face.

He looked down to finish the autograph and as the girl left he looked back at Neela.

"Hey" he said softly, as he stared at her

"Hi" she said softly looking at him

"Wh- wh- what are you doing here?" Ray asked with a surprised tone

"Oh…I was uh….I saw the poster with your band and so I decided to come here" Neela said, surprised by Ray's question

Ray nodded softly and continued to look at her.

After a moment he said "You uh..you look nice"

"Oh thanks" Neela said as she looked down at her dress

"Uh are you here alone…where's Tony?" Ray said with a confused tone as he looked over the crowd to see if he could see Tony

"Tony?" Neela said surprised he would ask for Tony

"Uh no…" Neela said as she followed his gaze behind her to the crowd, wondering what he was looking for.

"No…Tony isn't here"

"Oh" Ray said as he looked back at her

Just then one of the groupies came onto the stage.

"Hey Ray…great concert…you were great tonight" she said in a flirty tone

"Uh thanks" Ray said as he turned toward the girl and then looked back at Neela

Neela stared at Ray and the girl and then decided that they knew eachother

"Uh you know…I should get going" Neela said as she started to turn around

"No wait" Ray said loudly stopping Neela as she started to walk

"Why don't you wait for me" Ray said softly, catching Neela's arm gently to stop her as he softly smiled at her

Neela paused for a moment not knowing what to do

"Sure" Neela said as she smiled back at him

Ray's smile grew larger

"I'll wait for you over there" Neela said as she gestured towards the back near the bar.

"Ok" Ray said smiling, still surprised that Neela was there with him.

When Ray was finished signing the last autograph he looked over to see if Neela was still waiting, he smiled softly to himself- she was sitting quietly at the bar, her back was to Ray and she was watching the people around her, she didn't notice Ray was watching her. Ray looked down and moved his things away and then walked down off the stage and made his way towards Neela, a soft smile still on his face.

"Hey- thanks for waiting" Ray said as he approached her from behind smiling softly at her.

"Hey" Neela said softly as she turned around and when she saw Ray smiling at her she smiled back at him.

"It looks like there's a lot more groupies" Neela joked with him as she looked past Ray at the stage and then back to Ray.

Ray stuck his hands in his pockets "Yeah- but uh" his voice trailed off as he looked back at the stage and then back at Neela…I'm just there for the music" he said as he shrugged his shoulders as he watched her.

"Yeah" she said as she smiled softly

"Uh..if you don't have any plans, you want to get out of here and get a drink or something?" Ray asked her as he cautiously waited for her to answer, expecting her to decline and say she had to meet Gates.

"Sure" Neela said as she smiled at him.

"ok" Ray said as his smile grew larger, he hadn't been expecting her to agree and was surprised she said yes.

"I'll just ask the guys to take my things with them" he said as he started to turn towards the band to go ask Brett, Brett came up to them before Ray could walk over to them.

"Neela- good to see you" Brett said cautiously and with a little annoyance in his voice. He knew Ray was not himself the past months and he knew Neela was the reason. He had liked Neela but after the way Ray had been, he had not really liked Neela.

"Hi Brett" Neela said as she smiled at him. Brett was watching her intently with an annoyed look. They were quiet for a few minutes and then Ray sensing the hostility from Brett tried to lighten things up. He knew Brett was just looking out for him and didn't like Neela but he could see Neela was trying to be nice to Ray.

"Neela said she liked the concert" Ray said as he smiled at Brett trying to silently get him to be nice to Neela

"Really…that's good" Brett said still not removing his gaze from Neela as he scowled at her.

Brett then slowly turned his attention towards Ray and grabbed his arm to lead him away from Neela "Listen man…we better get going" Brett said but Ray interrupted him

"uh actually Neela and I were going to grab a drink" Ray said "could you take my things with you- I'll get them from you later" he said

"oh" Brett said with a look of surprise and then annoyance

"Uh can I talk to you for a second" Brett said as he looked at Ray and grabbed his arm to pull him away as he watched Neela.

Neela could see Brett didn't like her and she didn't blame him, he was only looking out for his friend. She knew Brett wanted to talk to Ray alone without her there.

"Oh sure" Neela said as she grabbed her things. "I'll just wait here" Neela said

"Sure?" Ray said as he looked over at Neela intently watching her and with his gaze silently asking her if it was ok with her. Neela looked at him returning the gaze silently telling him it was ok. "Yeah" Neela said without removing her gaze from Ray. Ray and Neela looked at eachother intently. Brett watched the two of them and them rolled his eyes "I gotta talk to you" he said as he pulled Ray away from Neela and directed him with his hand to the stage

When they were at the stage, Brett turned towards Ray

"What are you doing?" Brett said angrily at Ray

"What do you mean?" Ray said confused.

"How could you go out with her after everything she did to you?" Brett said angrily at Ray as he narrowed his eyes at Ray

Ray laughed "Listen man, I know you're just looking out for me- but were just getting a drink- nothing more, nothing less. Alright?" Ray said as he punched Brett lightly on the arm.

Brett looked at Ray angrily for a minute and then said "I don't think it is a good idea"

"Listen man- she's just being nice, hey she was nice to you too" Ray said

Brett looked at him "Why don't you just come with the rest of the band and hang out with the groupies"

Ray looked at Brett and then back at Neela, she was standing quietly where they left her as she tightened her jacket around her while she looked around.

Ray watched her for a minute and then turned back to Brett.

"Listen man- its just something I have to do" Ray said

Brett looked at him for a minute and then reluctantly he said 'ok" as he frowned at Ray.

"Thanks man. I'll catch up with you guys later" Ray said as he clapped his hand lightly on Brett's arm as he turned towards Neela. He walked back to Neela as she turned towards him and smiled.

"Alright lets go" Ray said as he smiled at her

"Ok" Neela said as she smiled to him

They walked towards the door and Ray grabbed the door and held it for her, Neela looked at him and smiled softly "Thanks" she said as she walked past him

Ray looked down at her and smiled to himself.


End file.
